Hadiah
by shmnlv
Summary: 19 tangkai mawar merah dan 1 tangkai mawar putih. Juga sebuah ciuman. Astaga.. Mingyu benar-benar bahagia malam ini. SVT MINGYU. BL. MEANIE (?).


Hadiah

.

By shmnlv

.

Perayaan untuk menyambut kedewasaan. Coming of age day.

Ya itu adalah salah satu tradisi remaja korea yang entah sejak kapan diakui keberadaannya. Ini adalah perayaan saat dimana remaja korea beranjak dewasa atau berumur 20 tahun.

Biasanya mereka punya cara khusus untuk merayakannya. Bunga, parfume dan satu hal yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu. Ciuman, bukan hanya sekedar kecupan dipipi atau ppoppo, ini ciuman, kiss, kisseu atau apapun sebutannya.

Dan Mingyu sudah menunggu tibanya hari ini sejak lama. Ia dan Seokmin juga sering berbagi pikiran tentang hari ini. Bisa dibilang ia tidak sabar dan sangat berharap mendapat sesuatu seperti yang disebut diatas.

.

Pagi harinya sih biasa-biasa saja, sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Mereka bangun pagi, sarapan dengan makanan yang dibelikan manager, pergi bersama kesalon untuk make up dan pergi ke stasiun tv mbc untuk prerecording.

Biasa saja. Datar-datar saja. Sampai staff mbc memanggilnya, juga Seokmin dan Myungho. Disana ia juga bertemu beberapa idol yang ia tau lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya. Dan ia baru sadar kalau hari itu hari perayaan untuk menyambut kedewasaannya.

Dia dapat bunga, parfume, dan ciuman. Ya setidaknya ada yang masih ingat. Lalu setelah itu mereka foto untuk grup. Seungcheol mengecup pipi mingyu. Benar-benar mengecup sampai ada bekas bibir dengan warna lipstick merah merona yang dipakai Seungcheol. Tapi Mingyu masih merasa ada yang kurang. Dan ia tak tau apa yang kurang.

.

"CEO punya hadiah untuk kalian. Makan malam bersama.."

Tiga belas namja tampan itu berteriak girang, menari berputar dan saling berpelukan.

"Juga kalian akan diberi istirahat untuk hari ini. Tapi... setelah kita makan."

Mereka berteriak senang. Setelahnya mereka digiring untuk pergi makan.

Diperjalanan Mingyu kembali memikirkan apa yang kurang untuk hari ini tapi ia masih belum mendapat jawabannya.

.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Mereka baru pulang dengan perut kenyang. Member yang lain entah ada dimana, mungkin kembali kekamar masing-masing atau diruang tv yang jelas roomatenya tidak ada dikamar saat ini.

Srak

Mingyu kembali bangun saat merasa ada hal aneh dan mengganjal saat ia merebahkan punggungnya. Mingyu membuka selimutnya dan mendapati satu tangkai bunga mawar merah dengan bungkusan rapi dan indah, sayang beberapa kelopaknya jatuh karena tertindih tubuhnya.

"Apa ini?"

Mingyu membaca tulisan pada kertas kecil di tangkai mawar dan senyuman langsung menghiasi wajah tampannya.

'Arah jam 10. '

Ia tau benar siapa pengirimnya, tulisan tangannya sangat Mingyu hapal. Lee Chan. Maknae mereka. Astaga apa-apaan Lee Chan ini.

Mingyu berjalan kearah jam sepuluh. Disana setumpuk pakaian. Aneh ini kamarnya dan kamar member terbersih, sejak kapan ada tumpukan baju tidak penting disana.

Mingyu menangkap benda kotak berwarna pink diantara tumpukan baju yang sepertinya sengaja diletakkan disana.

Mingyu menariknya dan itu ternyata sebuah kotak ukuran sedang. Mingyu membuka begitu saja dan terdapat botol dengan desain elegan dengan cairan berwarna biru muda didalamnya.

'Parfume untuk seseorang yang beranjak dewasa..'

Mingyu tersenyum. Kali ini tulisan tangan Jeonghan. Astaga membernya ada-ada saja. Ia jadi penasaran apa Seokmin juga mendapatkan hal ini.

Mingyu melihat tanda panah disamping tempat kotak tadi yang mengarah keluar. Mingyu keluar dan merasa aneh saat tak ada siapapun diruang tengah. Ia bahkan tak dapat mendengar suara bernapas selain suara napasnya sendiri. Ia baru sadar kalau tadi ia masuk dorm ini sendiri tanpa peduli apa member yang lain ikut masuk.

Ada beberapa tangkai mawar di meja lipat ruang tengah. Mingyu mengambilnya, ada sembilan rupanya.

'Hai tampan, kedapur please..'

Itu tulisan Jisoo. Astaga kenapa ini jadi seperti adegan film romantis. Andai saja 'dia' yang melakukan ini.

Mingyu menatap sekeliling dapur dan tidak mendapati apa-apa. Oh, mungkin kertas post-it warna merah muda terang di pintu lemari es.

'Maaf mengerjaimu hyung tapi disini tidak ada apa-apa.. coba lihat dikamar kami..'

Mingyu segera berjalan kekamar Seungkwan. Jangan lupakan gerutuan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ini sebenarnya untuk apa?

Setelah membuka pintu lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapat apa-apa.

"Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya? Apa mereka mencoba mengajakku bercanda?"

Mingyu melihat setangkai mawar lagi diatas ranjang Seokmin. Apa itu untuknya atau untuk seokmin?

Mingyu mendekat mengambil tangkai bunga itu dan melihat note yang ada disana.

'Sedikit lagi. Ayo kekamarku..'

Mingyu mendengus. Ia benar-benar dikerjai.

Dengan langkah menghentak ia membuka pintu dan terkejut saat mendapati lilin-lilin kecil yang membentuk jalan menuju kamar soonyoung -si penulis note barusan-. Seingatnya tadi tak ada apa-apa disini.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil mawar di kakinya. Mawar ke dua belasnya. Ia melakukan itu sampai mawar ke 19 dan ia berakhir di depan balkon kamar Soonyoung dan beberapa membernya. Pintunya masih tertutup dan tidak ada tanda-tanda siapapun disana.

Dengan rasa penasaran tinggi Mingyu membuka pintunya. Angin musim semi langsung menyergap tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit menggigil karena tubuhnya hanya dilapisi kaos tipis. Dengan gigi bergemeletuk Mingyu melangkah keluar.

Grep

Mingyu menoleh, belum sempat suaranya keluar, bibirnya sudah dibungkam lebih dahulu. Bukan, ini bukan penculikan. Ia dicium. Demi tuhan dicium! Dan itu dibibir.

Mingyu membulatkan matanya setelah ciumannya terlepas. Orang dihadapannya ini menyodorkan setangkai mawar putih yang tentu saja akan diterima Mingyu. 19 mawar merah dan 1 mawar putih dipelukan Mingyu sekarang.

"Kau sudah dapat parfume mu?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Mawar?"

Mengangguk lagi dan menunjukkan bunga dalam pelukannya. Orang dihadapannya itu berdeham pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbicara pelan. Berbisik.

"Aku juga sudah memberikanmu ciuman.."

Senyum Mingyu semakin lebar.

"Aku sudah tidak ada hutang lagi.." lanjut orang itu dengan pipi memerah sempurna. Mingyu langsung menyerangnya dengan pelukan erat juga kecupan kecil dipelipis.

"Kenapa kau jadi romantis sekali.. Astaga, aku benar-benar tersentuh.."

"Jangan berlebihan. Sudah lepaskan aku dan cepat masuk. Member akan marah kalau aku mengusir mereka lebih lama lagi.."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar dan menatap dua bola mata yang bergerak liar karena salah tingkah.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu kan.." Mingyu berucap pelan.

"Aku tau. Sudah cepat masuk.."

"Aaaa.. aku masih ingin bersamamu." Mingyu memeluk tubuh itu manja.

"Lepas Kim Mingyu.."

"Aku akan lepas asal kau janji mau ikut aku kerumah orang tuaku.."

Sosok itu diam membeku.

"Aku belum siap.." mendesah pelan. Wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan yang sangat.

"Ayolah.." Mingyu melempar tatapan penuh aegyo andalannya.

"Baiklah.."

Mingyu mengecup cepat bibir tipis merah muda itu dan berlari menjauh.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Ya! Tetangga akan mendengarnya.."

"Aku mencintaimu!"

"Kim mingyu!"

.End.

A/N

Ini sebenarnya dibuat sejak keluar video coming of age 97liners. Aku tau ini buruk karena aku bener-bener gak dapet ide buat nulis *hiks*. Bentar lagi juga bulan ramadhan mungkin aku bakal hiatus dari ffn wkwkwk.

Ah iya.. aku berencana bikin ff chapter pertamaku, tapi gatau kapan bakal ku upload, aku juga nunggu respon dari kalian. Mungkin ada saran pairing juga ide cerita bisa dituangkan dalam kolom komentar.

Terakhir.. review juseyo~

.

.

.

BONUS

"Aku ingin punya kekasih juga!" Seokmin merengek cukup keras membuat Seungcheol harus tega memukul kepalanya. Pasalnya mereka ini sedang dalam mode menguping, bisa bahaya kalau Wonwoo tau.

"Ah.. hyung.."

"Diamlah Seokmin.."

"Aku juga ingin tiga hal itu." Seokmin masih belum berhenti dengan rengekannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya tadi.." Seungcheol mendengus. Ia masih ingat telah mencium pipi seokmin -juga Mingyu- yang membuatnya harus mendapat silent treatment dari Jeonghan.

"Tapi aku mau yang ke 3 juga.."

"Kau mau kucium?"

Seokmin bungkam dengan pertanyaan seungcheol, belum lagi jeonghan disampingnya terus menatapnya tajam sejak tadi.

"Tidak jadi."

~End beneran~


End file.
